Aeldros
Aeldros Windschritt ist Oberst der Sonnenfalken, Dolchkämpfer und Autodidakt Aktuelles *Er wirkt abgehetzt und übermüdet *Das Stirnrunzeln gräbt sich immer tiefer in seine Haut und das sonst allgegenwärtige schiefe Grinsen ist zu einer Andeutung verkommen, die von streng zusammengepressten Lippen und sorgenvollem Blick überlagert wird *Ab und an vermag man eine deutliche Fahne in seiner Nähe zu riechen, ohne das ersichtlich wird, was oder wann er trinkt Äußeres Erscheinungsbild Der lediglich 1,75 große und damit kaum hochgewachsen zu nennende Sin'dorei, ist für einen Vertreter seiner Rasse auch sonst von eher ungewöhnlicher Statur. Ein äuserst breites Kreuz und deutlich ausgeprägte Muskeln, sowie die grob wirkenden, von deutlicher Hornhaut verunzierten Hände lassen ihn für einen Elfen fast grobschlächtig wirken, geben aber deutliche Hinweise auf seinen Broterwerb. Läuft er an euch vorbei, so wird er meist schlendern, doch besteht zwischen seinen Bewegungen und seiner Statur eine deutliche Diskrepanz, denn es scheint nicht, als wäre er der erwartete grobmotorische Bewegungslegastheniker. Satt dessen bewegt er sich bewusst und geschmeidig, vermeidet dabei jede unnötige Bewegung und besitzt einen weichen, leisen Tritt. Beobachtet man ihn einige Zeit, könnte man zumindest vermuten, dass Aeldros gelernt hat, sich trotz Muskelmasse recht flink zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht wird durch ein ausgeprägtes Kinn, markante Wangenknochen sowie einige tiefe Falten um seine dunklen, tannengrünen Augen definiert, aus dem dennoch die scheinbar mehr als nur einmal gebrochene, einst wohl schmale Nase heraussticht, die ein wenig wie ein Geierschnabel wirkt. Meist, will sagen vor allem tagsüber trägt er eine massiv wirkende Metallbrille, in die geschliffene Krsitallgläser eingearbeitet wurden, deren dunkle Färbung einen näheren Blick auf seine Augen verhindert, was seine Mimik stets ein wenig halbgar und kühl erscheinen lassen dürfte, fehlt doch vollkommen der Ausdruck der gesamten Augenpartie. Seht ihr ihn und seine dunklen Augen einmal ohne Brille, so fällt auf, dass die Pupille des rechten Auges deutlich weiß verfärbt ist, das Gesicht um diese Partie von unschönen Narben geziert wird, die auf einen krallenbewehrten Tierangriff schließen lassen könnten. Der Blick in die Augen mag eure Vermutung, dass dieser Elf altersmäßig wohl jenseits der 170 anzusiedeln ist, bestätigen, solltet ihr euch mit sowas auskennen. Auf seine Haare scheint er, wie auch auf Sauberkeit, keinen größeren Wert zu legen, so dass die eigentliche Farbe von glühendem Eisen meist von Staub und Dreck überdeckt wird. Immerhin hält er sie vorne deutlich gekürzt, damit sie ihm nicht ständig in die Augen fallen, aber der Schopf wirkt im Allgemeinen störrisch und gerade die Längen, als wären sie immer kurz vor dem Verfilzen. Einen Frisör bemüht der Sin'dorei wohl selten, wirken alle Schnitte doch ungeordnet und wie von einem Messer hastig ausgeführt. Die mangelnde Motivation zur Reinlichkeit, findet sich auch bei seiner Bekleidung wieder. Sowohl die rot-bräunliche Dienstuniform, an der irgendwo ein heruntergekommenes Abzeichen hinabbaumelt, dass ihn als Oberst auszeichnen könnte, wie auch seine schwärzliche Freizeitrüstung, werden seltenst gepfelgt und riechen, wie der Rest des Elfen, nach Blut, Schweiß, Sprengpulver, ab und an auch nach Alkohol und Rauch. Generell ist seine Bekleidung zweckdienlich zu nennen. Die einzige modische Feinheit, die er sich erlaubt, ist die farbliche Abstimmung einzelner Bekleidungsteile aufeinander. Meist treibt er sich in Lederrüstungen herum, die selbst als Zivilkleidung den Eindruck erwecken, als rechne er jederzeit zumindest mit einer Prügelei. Dafür, dass er so kampferfahren wirkt, hat er allerdings erstaunlich wenig Narben. Auffällig ist eigentlich lediglich eine am linken Oberschenkel und eine, die seine Kehle verunziert. Solltet ihr ihn in normalen Gewändern, wie etwa einem leichten Hemd und einer Stoffhose antreffen, so werden diese meist deutlich nach Mottenkugeln riechen, verknittert und ein wenig altmodisch sein, als hole er sie nicht besonders häufig aus dem dunklen Loch, in dem er sie verbirgt. Roben würde er wohl nur tragen, wenn man sie seiner Leiche nach seinem Ableben anzieht und selbst dann ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er sich noch kräftig dagegen sträuben würde. Gepflegt werden einzig und allein seine Dolche, die aber dafür immer gründlichst poliert und eingefettet, sowie ordentlich geschliffen sind. Sie gehören genauso zu seinen ständigen Begleitern, wie viele Taschen verschiedener Größe, die ebenso von einem Gürtel baumeln wie ein Trinkschlauch. Hier und da sieht man aus den Taschen Pergamente, Phiolen, aber auch Dinge hervorblitzen, die irgendwie an lange verstorbene Tiere erinnern. Seine Stimme, zuletzt, ist sehr tief und kratzig, als hätten die Stimmbänder bereits viel mitmachen müssen, aber gerade diese Eigenschaft ermöglicht es ihm, auch einigen Nachdruck hinter seine Worte zu legen, ohne dass die Stimme jemals ins Schrille wandern würde. Auftreten Würde man Aeldros über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg bei flüchtigen Gesprächen verfolgen, so fällt ein unglaubliches Wechselspiel an Facetten auf, je nachdem, mit wem er spricht. Frauen gegenüber ist er meist charmant und höflich, wenn es die Situation erlaubt aber auch durchaus anzüglich, wärend sein Verhalten den Männern gegenüber von ausgesuchter Höflichkeit bis hin zu groben Scherzen reicht. Bemerkenswert ist der Wandel von dienstlichem Gebaren zu Feierabendlaune. Wo er zuvor den Soldaten gegenüber als streng und unnahbar erschien, ist es für ihn nicht unmöglich, sie bei privaten Gesprächen wie alte Freunde zu behandeln und sogar ungezwungen mit ihnen zu trinken und zu würfeln. Offenbar sucht er sogar die ungezwungene Nähe zu seinen Soldaten auserhalb des Dienstes, auch wenn das den Dienst selbst häufig erschwert, wenn Aeldros eine strikte Trennung vorraussetzt, die aber nicht jedem möglich ist. Er kann sich, gerade zu offiziellen Anlässen, vorbildlich, ruhig und diszipliniert zeigen, sollte es hochrangige Gesellschaft und etwaiges Robenträgertum gerade erfordern. Es scheint, als bereite es ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, sich in solchen Momenten beinahe unterwürfig zu zeigen, was aber auf Grund seines Äußeren für viele etwas irritierend könnte. Deutlich fällt auf, dass er diese grundlegende, sogar kühl zu nennde Höflichkeit, gerade bei Magistern und deren Adepten beinahe immer an den Tag legt. Dennoch versucht er auch in solchen Momenten, durch charmante oder amüsante Äußerungen eine persönliche Verbindung zum Gegenüber aufzubauen. Gefühlsausbrüche erlaubt er sich in größeren Gesellschaften äuserst selten und auch in Gesprächen mit einzelnen Personen, wirkt er, als würde er gezielt kleine Gefühlsteile fallen lassen, um eine gröbere Neugier zu stillen, ohne aber zuviel zu verraten. Seine ständige Begleiter sind ein unverfängliches Schmunzeln und ein schiefes Grinsen, die gerade durch den fehlenden Blickkontakt häufig sehr schwer zu deuten sind.Er ist äuserst geschickt, was die Gesprächsführung betrifft und man vermag vielleicht ihm die Erfahrung als "Informationsbeschaffer" anzumerken, versucht er doch stets die Gespräche zu lenken und kleine Informationshäppchen seinerseits als Lockmittel für größere Brocken des Gegenübers einzusetzen.Er versucht, dem Gesprächspartner deutliche Worte zu entlocken, in dem er immer auf die Bedeutung von Klarheit im Zuammenhang mit Vertrauen hinweist, obwohl seine Sätze geprägt sind von Andeutungen, Halbwahrheiten und Verschleierungen Sollte es vorkommen, dass er mit einem Elf wirklich offen spricht, so wird er nie im ersten Gespräch alle Mauern fallen lassen. Auch hier bedient er sich kleiner Köder, um das Gegenüber und dessen reaktion auf ihn richtig einzuschätzen. Er wägt gründlich ab, wem er wie viel Wissen zugesteht und es ist im rahmen seiner Persönlichkeit, dass er sich bei Fehleinschätzungen gänzlich von der Person zurückzieht und auf altbekanntes, höflich-charmantes Gebahren zurückgreift. Seine Mimik ist dabei auf wenige Ausdrücke reduziert und nur das Zucken der Ohren, vermag einem aufmerksamen Beobachter eine gewisse Gefühlseinsicht erlauben. Einem Gespräch weicht er selten aus, es sei denn, es soll auserhalb des offiziellen Rahmens mit einem Mitglied der Horde, das kein Sin'dorei ist, stattfinden. Dann ist er um keine Ausrede verlegen, spricht schlechtestes orcisch, obwohl er es durchaus passabel beherrscht, stellt sich betrunken oder gibt den Geisteskranken. Ihm ist offenbar keine Erniedrigung zu tief, um sich aus unangenehmen Situationen herauszuwinden und es ist zumindest zu erahnen, dass er auch keinerlei Probleme mit Unwahrheiten und Betrug hat. Ist er nicht gerade im Dienst über Pergamente gebeugt, beim Training oder zu offiziellen Anlässen unterwegs, sieht man ihn häufiger an verschiedenen Holzsorten herumschnitzen und die verschiedenen Messer wie auch die beachtlichen Ergebnise zeugen von einer gewissen Kunstfertigkeit in diesem Bereich. Weiterhin beschäftigt er sich des Öfteren mit kleinen Metallbasteleien, aber vieles scheint darauf hinzudeuten, dass er auch dadurch gezielt Interesse zu wecken versucht, um neue Gesprächspartner hinzuzugewinnen, die wohl bevorzugt weiblicher Natur sind. Es geschieht selten, doch es geschieht, dass er sich einmal von den Ereignisen überwältigen und in einen Zustand katastrophal schlechter Laune bewegen lässt. Dann jedoch merkt man sie ihm deutlichst an, gerade, wenn er mit einer Einzelperson im Gespräch ist. Meist versucht er mit unangenehmen Gefühlen selbst fertig zu werden, in dem er gegen wehrloses Holz schlägt oder sich einer Flasche Schnaps widmet. Er ist ein Elf, der sich für gewöhnlich ebenso viel aufbürdet, wie er herunterschluckt und offene Gefühle erscheinen ihm als viel zu gefährlich, um sie allerseits zu zeigen. Sollte sich der Zorn jedoch kanalisieren, so hat er auch keine Scheu, herumzuschreien oder, ist es dienstlich bewegt, die Stimme in bodenlose Kühle, gepaart mit einer dicken Portion Sarkasmus, fallen zu lassen. Obwohl es seine Statur vermuten lassen würde, prügelt er sich aber in solchen Situationen so gut wie nie, generell scheint ihm Gewalt auserhalb von Training und Dienst mehr ein notwendiges Übel, denn ein beliebtes Mittel zu sein. Lediglich gegenüber wenigen, ausgesuchten guten Freunden, denen er danna uch ausschließlich das "Du" anbietet, vermag er von Dingen zu berichten, die er sich sonst wohl selbst nur selten eingesteht, doch dann vermag er es auch, vollkommen offen zu sprechen und man hört es munkeln, dass er in solchen Momenten sogar zu Tränen in der Lage ist. Geschichte Aeldros erlebte in seiner über hundertsiebzigjährigen Lebensgeschichte soviel, dass es für mehr als nur ein Buch vollkommen reichen würde, weshalb ich hier nur die groben Umrisse anschneide. Als älterster Sohn der Windschritts, wurde bei seiner Geburt viel Hoffnung als Stammhalter in ihn gelegt. Die Windschritts selbst, eine alte Magisterfamilie, waren wohl vor langer Zeit einmal adlig, verloren den Titel allerdings und fielen in Ungnade, als herauskam, dass sie Experimente durchführten, die selbst Sin'dorei als abstoßend betrachten würden. Doch obwohl diese Taten dem Ansehen der Windschritts schadeten, gelangten sie durch fleißiges Handeln mit den Forschungsergebnisen zu großem Reichtum, den Aeldros einst erben sollte. Zunächst einmal musste er jedoch unter Beweis stellen, dass aus ihm ein brauchbarer Magister werden würde, der die Familientradition fortführen würde. Bedauerlicherweise hatte sein Vater, Aerian Mistren Windschritt, der in Magisterkreisen als etwas sonderliches Genie galt, bei der Eheschließung nicht die Sorgfalt seiner Vorgänger walten lassen und statt auf einen lupenreinen Stammbaum voller magisch Hochbegabter, auf die Liebe gesetzt und sich für Elyra Schimmerwasser als Gefährtin entschieden, eine begabte Heilerin, deren Familie aber mehr als nur ein schwarzes Schaf beherbergte. So kam es, dass sich bald herausstellte, dass Aeldros deutlich nach seinem Onkel mütterlicherseits geriet und beinahe jede magische Begabung vermissen lies. Diese bedauernswerte Tasache hielt seinen Vater nicht davon ab, den Sprössling einem harten Training zu unterziehen, um vielleicht doch noch einen Funken Begabung zu entdecken, mit dem man arbeiten könnte. Das Training war geprägt von Erniedrigung, Entbehrung und gewaltsamen Methoden, die sich mehr als nur einmal an vergangenen Experimenten der Familie anlehnten und den jungen Elf zu einer deutlich verkorksten Persönlichkeit heranwachsen liesen und als einzigen nennenswerten Erfolg Aeldros' Fähigkeit der Abwehr eindringender Gedankensucher hat. Er vermag, um sein Bewusstsein eine gewaltige Mauer gegen magische Übergriffe zu errichten, was aber mit einem ungeheuren Misstrauen gegenüber beinahe allen Magiewirkern einhergeht. Lange vor seiner volljährigkeit, als er gerade so ausgewachsen war, flüchtete er aus dem Elternhaus und schlug sich fortan auf der Straße durch, wo er es über die Jahre zu einem zweifelhaften Ruf als frauenverachtender Zuhälter, grausamer Mörder und skrupelloser Händler brachte. Er nutzte, um auf diese Position zu gelangen, Elfen schamlos aus und sein ganzes Leben drehte sich um Alkohol, Drogen, Gold und Frauen. Vollkommen auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht munkelt man sogar, er habe seinen einzigen Sohn einschließlich der Mutter elendig verrecken lassen, weil sie ihm nach der Mitgift keinen Vorteil mehr bieten konnten. Zu seiner Familie hielt er während dieser Zeit nur noch sporadisch Kontakt und das auch nur, wenn er von der Mutter dringend Gold benötigte. So bekam er auch von seiner kleinen Schwester, die etwa fünfzig Jahre nach ihm erst geboren wurde, kaum etwas mit. Aus dieser dunklen Zeit gäbe es vermutlich viel zu erzählen, aber Aeldros selbst schweigt sich gerne darüber aus und lässt nur hier und da Anekdoten fallen, die als amüsant gelten können, wenn man den ganzen Hintergrund nicht kennt, so zum Beispiel die beliebte Geschichte über eine Zeit, als er mit Tänzerinen durch die Lande zog und selbst tanzte. Was man über ihn damals erzählte, war, dass er trotz seiner Grausamkeit und der fehlenden Moral, als charmant und eloquent galt, wenn das alles auch von einer deutlich berechnenden Persönlichkeit ausging, die neben scharfer Worte auch schlichte Gewalt und Folter als normale Verhandlungsmittel ansah. Aber auch die glorreichste Verbrecherlaufbahn endet einmal, es kommen jüngere, noch skrupellosere Subjekte hinterher, die Gefolgschaft schwindet und irgendwann war es soweit, dass Aeldros in Bergwerken schuften musste, um sich am Leben zu erhalten, bis er in einer Kneipe von einem Befehlshaber aufgegriffen wurde, der dringend noch kampffähige Leute für seine Truppe suchte. Die Bezahlung wäre auch ganz ordentlich. Im Alter von etwa hundertzehn Jahren begann er sich als Söldner für verschiedenste Einheiten zu verdingen. Als einer der wenigen Elfen, die diesen Pfad einschlugen, war er auch ob seiner Skurpellosigkeit und Kampfkraft, sehr begehrt und fand wenig zur Ruhe. Seine weiblichen Kontakte bestanden zu dieser Zeit beinahe nur aus Dirnen und zwielichtigen Händlerinen und er sorgte dafür, dass in den verschiedenen Truppen der Schwarzmarkt florierte. Allerdings liesen die Kämpfe und das strikte Militär ihn ernsthafter und nachdenklicher werden. Der letztendliche Umschwung kam allerdings, als er in einem Trupp auf seine Schwester, sowie seine Mutter traf, die dort inzwischen beide als Heilerinen eingesetzt waren und ihm das Leben retteten. Gerade mit seiner Mutter begann er, lange Gespräche zu führen und seiner Schwester gegenüber meldeten sich Schuldgefühle, als er sah, zu was für einer fanatischen und einsamen Sin'dorei sie geworden war. Als sie ihm berichtete, wie sein Vater all dden Zorn über den erstgeborenen Versager auf die Tochter übertrug, verfiel Aeldros in stumpfes Brüten und er wich fortan nicht mehr von der Seite seiner Schwester und sie zogen gemeinsam über die Schlachtfelder Azeroths. Dennoch konnte er kaum mehr als zusehen, als die Geißel in Quel'thalas einfiel und das Schicksal seiner Familie ihren Lauf nahm. Seine Mutter wurde bereits in den ersten Stunden von den angreifenden Ghulen getötet und Aeldros sowie seiner Schwester gelang es nur knapp, vom Schlachtfeld zu fliehen. In den nächsten Wochen hielt er es manchmal für besser, er wäre auf dem Feld ebenfalls gestorben, denn nach dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens wandelte sich Aeswyn mehr und mehr in eine Getriebene und der Vater begann risikoreiche Experimente, um ein Heilmittel gegen diesen Zustand zu finden. Als er den ersten Protoyp des Mittels verteilen wurde, griffen in einige der wahnsinnigen Sin'dorei an und zerfetzten sie, so dass Aeldros wenig mehr blieb, als bei seiner Schwester zu verweilen und zu hoffen. Tatsächlich besserte sich ihr Zustand nach einiger Zeit zusehends und obwohl sie nie wieder die Selbe war, zeigte sie sich wieder stark und fähig, so dass sie ihr Söldnerhandwerk wieder aufnahmen. Lange verblieben sie aber nicht in dieser Tätigkeit, denn verspürte Aeldros mehr und mehr, auch unter dem Druck seiner rechtschaffenen, streng lichtgläubigen Schwester, den Wunsch, endlich etwas sinnvolles zu tun, das nicht nur mit Gold zu tun hat, sondern tatsächlich einem höheren Ziel dient. Bei den Fähigkeiten der Geschwister war es nur naheliegend, dass sie ins Militär eintraten, ein Teil der Sonnenfalken wurden. Dort zeigten die Geschwister großes Engagement und nützliche Fähigkeiten, die ihnen nach und nach den Aufstieg in höhere Führungsebenen ermöglichten. Obwohl Aeldros am Anfang die militärischen Strukturen wenn nicht ganz fremd, dann zumindest nicht zu eigen waren, fand er sich schnell hinein, nutzte dabei aber auch die in seiner Gaunerzeit verinnerlichten Fähigkeiten, im Bezug auf Gesprächsführung und bedecktes Verhalten. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, die sich als deutlich jähzornig zeigte, fiel es Aeldros nicht schwer, auch nötige steifärschigkeit und höfliche Unterwürfigkeit an den Tag zu legen, was ihm zusammen mit einigen Kompetenzen schlussendlich zur Position des stellvertretenden Kommandanten, Leiter der Informationsbeschaffung und Zuständigen für diplomatische Angelegenheiten verhalf. Er ist bemüht, seinen Soldaten gegenüber als Freund aufzutreten, soweit es ihm möglich ist und die Stärke seiner Truppe durch gegenseitiges Vertrauen aufzubauen. Leider führte das auch zu vielen weiteren Enttäuschungen, von denen vor allem ein Rekrut zu erwähnen wäre, den Aeldros persönlich unter seine Fittiche nahm, der dann jedoch die Einheit verriet und seine schwangere Frau zurücklies, als er ins Exil ging. Ein weiterer Punkt von denen, die ihn häufiger in Selbstzweifel sinken lassen, als man es von einem Soldaten vermuten könnte. Auch privat wurde er deutlich gemessener: Statt mit Dirnen und zwielichtigen Gestalten, begann er, sich in Adelskreisen einzufinden, Kontakte in vielerlei, auch höhere Schichten zu knüpfen. Diese leiden zwar deutlich unter der Zeit, die er auf seine Arbeit verwenden muss, aber er ist dennoch bemüht, sie immer wieder neu zu binden und zu vertiefen. Er scheint sich durch den Kauf eines Hauses vollkommen etablieren zu wollen und doch merkt man ihm immer wieder den Bezug zu seiner Verangenheit an, sei es in unbedachten Äuserungen, der deutlichen Präferenz weiblicher Gesellschaft oder der Standfestigkeit seiner Leber. Er scheint klare Ziele im Bezug auf seine Zukunft zu verfolgen, die jedoch nur wenigen offen liegen, doch es ist zu vermuten, dass nicht zuletzt einige Mitglieder des Adels eine bedeutende Rolle darin spielen. Die Beziehungs zu seiner Schwester wird ebenfalls immer besser und vertrauter, auch wenn sie seine Kontakte genauestens beäugt und immer annimmt, sie habe ein Mitspracherecht bei der Wahl von Aeldros Gesprächspartnern und könne ihn weiterhin erziehen. Von einer festen Gefährtin an seiner Seite hört man nur Gerüchte, die sich aber nicht selten zu widersprechen scheinen, was nahe legt, dass es entweder keine gibt oder er, wen auch immer, zu verbergen versucht. Zitate "Das Wetter ist heute wieder angenehm lau." "Um auf meine Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen...." "Das Kleid steht euch wirklich ausnehmend gut. Ihr solltet es öfter tragen." "Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet, da ist kein Platz für eine bestimmte Frau." *mit zuckenden Ohren und schiefem Grinsen* "Habt ihr heute abend Lust auf einen kleinen Umtrunk?" "So gerne ich euch auch mag, jetzt gerade bin ich euer Oberst, verdammt, und ihr habt meinen Befehlen zu folgen oder ich lasse mich nicht mit Strafen lumpen." "Kodomist, verfluchter." Familie Aeswyn Windschritt- geliebte Schwester, fähigste aller Heilerinen, verehrter Moralprediger Aerian Mestren Windschritt ,verstorben- strenger Vater, Feindbild, Lehrmeister für Magieabwehr Elyra Windschritt geb. Schimmerwasser ,verstorben - liebende, beschäftigte Mutter, ständig vermisst Rassos Schimmerwasser, verschollen - Onkel, glänzendes Vorbild, grobschlächtiger Schwertschwinger Soziales umfeld [[Arendil|'Arendil' Blutzorn]] - Vorgesetzter Arean -Unbekannt- - Freundin aus vergangenen Zeiten, Handelspartnerin Aureas Banef Auensang - enger Freund, geschätzter Kissenkuschler Banef Naraem Auensang - gern gesehener Bekannter mit einigen Gemeinsamkeiten Dyrann Blutrose - Adjutantin, angenehme Freundin, Sorgenkind Finvir - Klingendieb Ieralena Rabenfeder - Schwester des Kameraden, angenehme Gesprächspartnerin Imrael - fähiger Musiker, "kleiner Bruder" Keles Rabenfeder - geschätzter Kamerad, spähfähiger Blutritter Leyli Feldora - lernfähige Rekrutin, angenehme Gesprächspartnerin Miras Dor'Terian - fähiger Soldat, kleines Ärgernis Nandarion Froststern, verschollen - ehemaliger Rekrut, Schützling, Enttäuschung Teluiel Sonnenhügel angenehme Bekannte, Freundesfreundin Theian Laren - geschätzter ehem. Vorgesetzter, Lehrer Thyro Auensang - engste Vertraute, vernünftige Blutritterin, liebste Reisepartnerin Valethian Glutsänger - Bild eines Magisters Yasslin Falkenfeder - flüchtige Bekannte, verbunden im Züchtergeiste ...und viele weitere, deren Erwähnung lohnen würde, allen vorran die Soldaten der Sonnenfalken